


【拉哈x私设光♀】遥寄冰天之上

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 时间节点为5.3主线任务“水晶的残光”完成之后，可能含此节点之前的所有主线内容剧透。《你笑起来真好看》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043184）的后续故事。梦女向，不喜慎入。私设女性精灵黑骑光，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”。奥尔光（双箭头未表白）前提下已经确定恋人关系的拉哈光。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	【拉哈x私设光♀】遥寄冰天之上

古·拉哈·提亚从楼梯走下，拐进石之家大厅里时，正撞见塔塔露拎着一束花从门外进来，大声招呼着还在埋头吃早饭的英雄：“叶达，你要的花给你搞到了。罗薇娜今天不在，砍价大成功——这些还你。”她把还滴着水的花放在桌上，又把手里的硬币堆在旁边。  
“感激不尽，塔塔露。”叶达三口两口把剩下的面包塞进嘴里，又端起茶杯把它们统统冲下喉咙，朝塔塔露点点头，“我出去一趟。如果修特拉他们回来问的话，就说我晚饭前会回来。”说完，她把硬币扫进自己的钱包揣好，拿上花，站起身。  
虽然只是远远一瞥，还被油纸挡住了绝大部分特征，但妮美雅百合和光明百合的组合花束并不难辨认。古·拉哈·提亚做了个深呼吸，在英雄推开椅子的一瞬间叫住了她：“那个——请让我跟你一起去吧！”

“拉哈？”叶达眨眨眼，把自己从纷乱的思绪中拽出来，重新集中在眼前的新情况下。  
还没完全回过神，鲜红色的旋风已经冲到了她身前，轻轻抓住她微微颤抖的手腕，又重复了一遍：“请让我跟你一起去吧。”  
“不是委托，”叶达摇摇头，来回咬着嘴唇，她的心脏正猛烈撞击着自己的胸膛，让她的头脑变得有些含混不清，“不远，也不危险，很快的，我就只是……我只是去——”  
小个子猫魅用力地扯了一下她的手腕，把她拉得微微弯下腰，好让他把嘴贴在她的耳边，用几乎无法听清的低声说出能让她全身血液凝固的内容：“——我也有话要告诉他。”

叶达倒抽一口冷气，猛地往后退了一步，骤然瞪大的眼睛一瞬间就红了眼眶。  
猜中谜底的欢喜立刻被涌起的悲伤和疼惜淹没了。  
古·拉哈·提亚慌忙转开目光，松开紧紧抓着叶达的手，局促地抓着胳膊：“这……那——如果会妨碍你的话，我在这边等也……”  
“一起去吧，”他抬起头，正好对上精灵重新变得柔和的眼神，“你去拿点御寒的衣服，我等你。”

黑色陆行鸟自如地穿行在轻风中，并没因为背上负担加重而显出丝毫迟缓。寒风裹挟着细小的雪粒，拍打在他们的脸上，冰凉的触感让人变得越发清醒。  
飞行在库尔扎斯中央高地的雪原上，古·拉哈·提亚突然想起了塔塔露把大衣交给他时欲言又止的神情。尽管才认识不久，但他已经对这位招待员的观察力、推理力和伪装力肃然起敬。既然她最后还是什么都没问，什么话也没说，只在离开时轻轻拍了拍他的手，那么他就应该尽己所能地对得起这份沉默的嘱托和期待。  
他替精灵拢了拢被风吹起的斗篷，小心地环住她的腰，整个儿贴在她的后背上，低头注视着下面已经变为现实的梦境。  
陆行鸟微微晃了晃，继续带着他们平稳地穿过细小的雪粒，飞快地掠过连成片的雪松和云杉。雪地上的黑毛羊群挤在一起，在牧羊犬的驱赶下慢悠悠地沿着微微冒着蒸汽的河流移动。埋伏的野狼伺机从山石后一跃而起，却在下一秒就被牧羊人甩出的石子砸中面门，只能惨叫一声，落荒而逃。  
他们飞得高了一些，避开迎面而来的山崖，笔直地朝着北偏东的方向飞去。俯瞰下面，山路上穿行的陆行鸟车队变成了一串玩具一样的黄色气球。从他们的高度和距离看过去，远处伫立在营地中央的以太之光也变得像魔法大学里用的微缩模型一样小巧。等到耸立于群山之巅的伊修加德城已经隐约露出轮廓，他们便转向东方，又飞了一段，然后缓缓降低高度，最后落在钢卫塔前的空地上。

钢卫塔废墟依旧一片荒凉，没有什么人影，甚至连过去经常在此出没的龙族眷属都没有了动静，除了他们的呼吸和脚步声，就只有雪片簌簌落下的声音。  
钢卫塔前的小路蜿蜒向北延伸，那是叶达每一次返回伊修加德时总会走过的路线，也是她在梦里无数次走过的路。路的尽头供奉着月亮女神梅茵菲娜的秘石，周围环绕着几堆同样是在第五灵灾后被人们用于供奉梅茵菲娜的石块。秘石的后面是一直向前延伸的峭壁，若是天气晴好，站在这片山崖上便能把远处青灰色的伊修加德大城尽收眼底。然而风雪和迷雾完全遮蔽了他们的视线，在视野的尽头，只有安放在峭壁边缘的一方矮矮的墓碑，一面破损的鸢盾静静地倚靠在墓碑上。盾牌正面黑色底上绘制了红色独角兽的头像，在原本应该绘制有装饰用藤条的地方撕开了一道巨大的裂口。裂口边缘暴露出白钛锭原本的银灰色，微微剥落的涂料就像风雪留下的泪痕，无言地控诉着那桩卑劣的偷袭和暗杀。

叶达下意识地松开了黑色陆行鸟的缰绳，一动不动地凝视着墓碑和盾牌。陆行鸟拍了拍翅膀，发出一声长长的“咕哎”的叫声，用鸟喙轻轻拱了拱愣神的主人。

_当然，奥尔什方君，我知道你并不在这里。_  
_我只是想告诉你，我回来了。还有……还有……_

她紧紧抓着手中的花束，拼命地眨眼，想要把夺眶而出的眼泪统统再压回去。  
一只手轻轻拍了拍她的后背，她转过头，看见古·拉哈·提亚不知道什么时候已经摘下了斗篷的兜帽，朝她咧嘴笑着。

“去跟他说点什么？”年轻猫魅的脸与另一张相同轮廓却盛满了百年沧桑的脸重叠了起来，天真浪漫的笑容中仿佛又饱含着另一种似曾相识的慈祥。  
她张了张嘴，然而一切的言语还不等组织成可以辨析的音节，就已经在胸中无法平抑的悲伤裹挟下化为泪水滚滚落下。她摇摇头，咬紧嘴唇，右手半握成拳，徒劳地按在胸口，大口大口地做着深呼吸，身体却已经支撑不住，不由自主地缓缓单膝跪下。

“那，我先说了？”虽然结尾的语调微微上扬，但并不像是征询意见的样子。古·拉哈·提亚接过已经快要被捏坏的花束，小心地把油纸向下翻开少许，稍加整理，让妮美雅百合刚好簇拥着中间雪白的光明百合。  
他轻快地把花束供奉在墓碑前，又找了一块石头压住，让它刚好可以躲在盾牌阴影之下，享受着骑士留下的最后庇护。把这一切都做完之后，他站起身，深深地吸了一口气，朝着墓碑的正北方，也是伊修加德最高处的方向大声喊道：“奥尔什方——！  
“虽然你从来没见过我——  
“我也从来没有见过你——  
“但是从今往后——  
”——请把叶达放心地交给我吧！“

飘飞的雪花不知何时已经停住了，微风中，只有猫魅的声音在群山间回荡着。古·拉哈·提亚咧嘴一笑，稍稍压低声线，模仿起了被山风变了调的回声：“——好哦——好哦——好哦……”  
他小声重复着孩子气十足的回答，慢慢后退，回到已经抱着膝盖哭得头都抬不起来精灵身边，轻轻地抱住了她的肩膀：“你听到了吗？他说‘好哦’哦。”  
叶达的后背轻轻颤了一下，哼出一声很难说是抽泣还是轻笑的声音，没回答他。  
“去吧，去跟他说句话，”古·拉哈·提亚轻轻拍着叶达的后背，“他听得到的，对吧？”  
埋在他胸前的头慢慢地点了一下，暗黑骑士扶着自己的膝盖慢慢起身，拖着脚步朝不远处的墓碑走去。

短短几米，对于叶达来说，却好像比跨越两个世界的时空缝隙更加漫长。  
她在墓碑前站定脚步时，风也几乎停住了。  
她注视着墓碑，做了个深呼吸，又抬起眼睛望向远处迷雾背后若隐若现的伊修加德城。云层已经变薄了不少，大城的最高处已经隐约可以看见闪动的光点，那是从云隙间漏下的阳光照在教皇厅的银色尖顶上。  
“奥尔什方君……”简简单单的一个名字，但已足以激起比利维亚桑制造的“大海啸”更为剧烈的情绪风浪。  
她深深地吸了一口气，紧紧注视着远处伊修加德之巅上银色的光亮，聚起全身的力量，把所有一切想说但又没有说出口的话，汇成一声问候：“……你——好——吗——？“  
喊声在群山和雾海间微微震荡，惊起连绵的回声：“——你好吗——你好吗——你好吗……”  
像是要回答那在化为山间回声的一样，她以同样的声响，竭尽全身力气地喊道：“我——很——好——！”  
“——我很好——我很好——我很好……”  
大颗大颗的泪珠夺眶而出，滚滚落下，化为新的呼喊：“你——好——吗——？”  
“我——很——好——！”  
剧烈的疼痛从胸口一路向外扩散，麻痹了手脚，她几乎无法站稳，只能扶着身前的墓碑，半蹲半跪地眺望着远方天空，再一次向着天空大喊：”你——好——吗——？“  
“我——很——好——！”  
“你——好——吗——？”  
“我——很——好——！”  
……

被泪水完全模糊了的眼睛望出去，所看见的已经不再是在阳光下，像是钻石尘埃般闪闪发亮的薄雾，而是由月光冻结的冰块，在长枪的切削下构筑的高洁宫殿。在那座宫殿中，一位银色短发，身着朴素锁子甲，身背绘有独角兽纹样的精灵骑士正倚着栏杆，遥望着下方他曾经深爱过却始终没来得及说出表白的人。  
骑士展开双臂，就像每一次他为挚友深感高兴时那样，他大笑着握紧了右手，收在胸前用力向下一顿，用力地点点头……  
那山崖上一声声的呼喊，化为一张张信笺，穿越尘世与逝者间的阻隔，落入骑士的手中，诉说着将要开始新生活的决心。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 在完成暗黑骑士70级职业任务之后，我又去了神意之地上。站在奥尔什方墓碑前时，原本一直阴沉下雪的天气突然转晴了。不知道为什么，我的脑海里突然就浮现出了《情书》里，博子在雪地里呼喊藤井树的那一幕。那时候就觉得，也许说不定什么时候，叶达也会这样呼喊奥尔什方吧。  
> 然而一直没有想到这一幕应当出现的时机——直到我走完了5.3的主线任务。  
> 于是有了这个故事。  
> 一个彻底告别过去，迈向新生的故事。  
> 正如莉艾勒和希德勒格对密斯托所说的那样：“……我们并不是忘记了离开的人，而是为了将已经失去之人的记忆和希望传达给未来！”“能够承受悲伤，同时向前前进才是人类的强大之处……”  
> 那么，就这样和所爱的人们一起，手拉着手，迈向新的生活吧。


End file.
